


Road Trip

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry and Draco go on their first road trip.Or the one where Draco learns a new form of travel.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A new series!! The title pretty much explains itself, but this will be a series of firsts for Draco and Harry, not in any particular order.
> 
> And yes, this one _is_ also a part of my "It's Just A Muggle Thing" series, because, hey! It just ended up up working out that way, so yay! Enjoy :)

"A road what?"

"Road trip!" Harry said excitedly. "I've been planning this for months, it's gonna be so much fun!"

Draco looked skeptical. "And we're going in... _that_ thing?" he asked, pointing to the car they would be renting for their week long trip.

Harry nodded. "Yup."

"And we couldn't floo because...?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Draco, _work_ with me here! Can you at least _pretend_ to be excited?"

"Woo, road trip, so much fun, wow, yay! So excited." Draco deadpanned.

Harry slapped his hand to his forehead. "Yeah, okay, just get in the car, Draco."

"I'm not getting into that...that _death trap_!"

"Oh, come Draco, it's not that bad!"

"Did you _not_ crash one of these things into the Whomping Willow second year?"

"What's you're point?"

"That it's dangerous and muggles can't be trusted!"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, well, everything is already paid for, so I'm leaving with or without you." he stated matter-of-factly, as he stepped into the car.

Draco stood still, standing on the sidewalk in front of their apartment, for all of maybe three seconds with his arms crossed, before scoffing and rolling his eyes, opening the door and getting inside with Harry. _I can't believe he wants me to go riding around in this box on wheels_. "Happy?"

Harry smiled a fake, sweet smile at his irritating boyfriend "Very."

***

As Harry drove along the road, Draco tried to look passive, but he was obviously intrigued. After another argument over driving verses flooing, (after of course Harry suggested flying to Draco, to which he absolutely refused), they finally settled onto the road.

After Draco figured out how to work his seatbelt of course.

Harry showed him how to control the temperature in the car, how to work the windows, how to play music through the radio, and other little things like that. All in all, Draco couldn't really complain, especially since he couldn't turn his head away from the window, watching as all of the scenery flashed by, amazed at how fast this car thingy could go.

Draco wasn't sure how long they drove for, five minutes soon turning into five hours. He wasn't even sure of where Harry was taking them, but he couldn't really find himself to care.

They talked, they sang along to the radio, and Harry would answer all of his questions as they passed by tons of muggle stuff.

"What's on top of that car?"

"It's a bicycle."

"What's that?"

"An airplane."

"You mean you almost made me ride on _that_?! I thought you meant hop on a broomstick!"

Harry laughed, taking one hand off the wheel to cover his mouth. As they drove along, he continued to answer Draco's many questions.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Harry laughed. "Draco, that's a traffic light."

"Oh...I knew that."

Once in a while they'd pull over and Harry would fill their car up with gas, ( _no Draco, cars don't run on dark magic_ ), and fill them up on snacks, as well as use the bathroom.

"But, I don't have to go!"

"The next stop isn't for another 160 Kilometers, so either go now or hold it for another hour!"

Mostly though, Draco just slept, and Harry would get this goofy smile on his face as he listened to the blond mumble in his sleep. Usually, it was a bunch of undetectable nonsense, but once in a while, he'd catch his name falling off of those pale lips and it warmed his heart.

After a while though, Draco grew weary. "Are we _there_ yet?"

To which Harry would always reply "Nope. But at least you're not the one driving."

Draco would pretend that he didn't care, or that driving was a stupid idea, because _they'd be there by now_ had they just flooed, but in reality, he was glad for the personal time he got to spend with his boyfriend. With their busy work schedules, it was nice to be able to just talk and relax for a couple of hours. Plus, they'd be gone for a week, so wherever Harry was taking them, it was bound to be worth it.

Besides, he loved Harry, and he knew deep down that he had been excited to do this, and hadn't stopped talking about it for weeks leading up to this. He had planned this as something they could do together, and Draco couldn't help but to get a warm feeling at the thought and effort Harry must have had to put into all of this. In the end, no matter where their end destination was, as long as Draco was Harry, everything was going go be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, that was cheesy :P I didn't know how else to end it though. Hope you liked it! Feedback is much appreciated. If you have any requests for this "firsts" series, feel free to comment them below.


End file.
